


Violet Wreaths

by parallelanprincess



Series: Disney Oneshots [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hercules (1997)
Genre: And Allusions to Sappho, Community: disney_kink, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hercules is a lovestruck lesbian, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Specifically to Achilles and Patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Herakles is going to be the greatest heroine of all time and ascend to Olympus as a goddess. Meg is going to be so impressed.





	Violet Wreaths

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=6995603
> 
> OK, I love the writing in Hercules and Shrek. It is so fun to write. This comedic, self aware weird wall breaking hilarity. I hope and pray to AirHerc that I managed to capture the tone of the original film. And yes, I had to remember that Greek mythology is suffering so.....

Herakles knew very well that her mentor was an unrepentant pervert. When Phil wasn't training her, he was chasing some nymph or dryad around making gross kissing noises. She couldn't really blame him. Herakles appreciated the wavy tresses of a naiad lying on a rock for a bit of sunlight. Harpies were easy on the eyes provided you didn't look past their neck. She might have almost drowned trying to listen to a siren once or twice.

Herakles knew she fancied her own gender. You don't spend two weeks taking writing lessons from Sappho without picking up a few things. If the gods never let her join her parents on Mount Olympus then there was always retiring to a nice cottage on Lesbos. She was very interested in furthering the scholarship of the lovely women who spent their days composing poems and their nights making ballads of a more perverse nature. Yes, Herakles was a heroine in training who was always ready to save any DID (Damsel-In-Distress. AKA The Best Type of Civilian).

Girls were always ready to show their appreciation for a job well done. Kisses served as excellent payment for a job well done. Princesses always asked for Herakles to become their champion or lord protector. If Mount Olympus was too crowded it was nice to have a few options. Greece was full of lovely ladies but none could compare to the fairest of them all: Megara.

Oh Meg.

Prometheus had the right idea when he created woman because sweet mother of Aphrodite was Meg a work of art. That long brown hair, those hips with more curves than Charybdis, and a bad girl attitude to boot. Spending time together was the best thing in the world. Sometimes Meg came to watch her train or they went to a play. On one memorable occasion Herakles carried Meg up the tallest mountain she could find so that they could watch the sunrise. Phil said Herakles was whipped but what did that old nanny goat know?

“I went through this same thing with Achilles. The guy had perfect focus. Nothing could distract him from a mission. Then Patroclus rolls up in a short toga and he's all goo-goo eyed,” Phil complained.

Herakles might have been just a few hours late to archery practice. There was a sale at the agora and Meg needed some to carry her bags.

“Really? Sure it wasn't because of his nice butt?” Herakles said picking up her bow.

“Oh, don't get me started. When Achilles wasn't whining about those dang ankles, he was going on and on about how Pat had the nicest legs this side of Athens. 'He's too adorable, Phil.' He says while I'm trying to get him ready for the Olympics. 'Do you think he'll be there?' Yeesh.”

Herakles pulled an arrow from her quiver as Phil continued to rant. She vaguely remembered him mentioning that Achilles was his greatest student. It only made sense that the best of the best most have had an epic romance.

“So how'd that pan out?” Herakles asked. She lined up to the target. Oh, this was going to be an awesome shot. Meg would be so impressed about how cool she was.

“Kid...You don't wanna know.”

Bullseye!

**Author's Note:**

> I fill out 8-10 job applications a day. Y'all getting short Disney Drabbles til Mama Para gets employed. I am so drained that I can't touch my DC stuff as I hate every word I write. So this is just me filling time and getting practice at writing faster.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aquatic Genealogy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799676) by [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess)




End file.
